Love, Rivalry, and Pokemon
by arachnophobia
Summary: Two trainers build an instant rivalry the first day they meet, but also form a love for each other that evolves into the strongest bonds that could ever build. A bond made of Love, heated my Rivalry, that started with Pokemon.
1. Rebecca

_**Hey! This is Queen Arachne here, and this is my chapter for the collab.**_

_**Reviews are always welcome! :D**_

_**Okay, enjoy.**_

_**~~arachnophobia~~**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebecca**

I woke up early this morning, not exactly sure why. I guess it's because I get my first Pokemon today. My names Rebecca, I'm 18 years old and reside in Pallet Town with my mother. I got out of my bed, took a very large stretch and yawned like a Snorlax. The next moment I hear my mom call me.

"Rebecca! Are you up honey?" My mom has a very soft and warm voice, but it can be very cold when she's mad. I opened my room door and answered.

"Yeah! I'm getting dressed now." I waited for a reply but there was nothing. I closed my door and proceeded to my closet. I stripped from my Vulpix and Ninetails pajamas, grabbed my clothes for the day out and shut the closet door. I put on a pair of dark blue shorts and a white sleeveless turtleneck top that showed off my midriff, it's summer so it's going to be hot today. I pulled on a pair of white thigh high socks and laced up my tan combat boots. I grabbed my cropped short sleeved black and blue jacket and my cap. Now to just find my backpack. I searched my room for a while, then remembered that it was downstairs. So I proceeded out of my room and down to the kitchen, where my mom was setting out breakfast.

"Are you ready? Got everything you need?" She asked placing down a mug of hot chocolate on the table mat where I sit as I took a seat there.

"Yeah. I packed everything last night." I said as I blew at the lava hot beverage. My mother was a small woman with curly blue hair. She had pretty light blue eyes, like me, and a tan complexion. Hefty but healthy, my mother is the master of the kitchen and home decor. My father is part of the Elite Four in the Sinnoh Region. We rarely get to see or hear from him since there are soo many trainers that go through the League everyday. He keeps in contact tho, calls everyday. Both my parents moved here shortly after their marriage and had me, but my father wasn't able to stay here, so he had to go back to Sinnoh. I miss him. I told him, the last time that I saw him, that I would become the best Pokemon League Champion that the world has ever saw, and one day, I want to open my own Pokemon Daycare. Today is the day that I start my journey to reach my goal.

Mom placed the breakfast plates on the table and sat in front of me. She made pancakes today in the shape of Magikarps. They looked delicious. We ate our final breakfast together, which was full of cheer and laughter, but also some sorrow of yet another family member leaving the house. Mom is going to be alone now, but not completely, she has the Psyduck dad gave her before he left.

I finished my breakfast and put on my jacket and cap. Mom handed me my backpack and we exchanged a hug.

"Be safe."

"I will. I'll stop by one more time before I leave and show you my Pokemon " Mom just nodded and waved as I left the house and walked to the Poke Lad at the other end of the town. It was still cool as I walked to the Pokemon Professors was a nice breeze, the trees and flowers swayed back and forth. My long black hair flowed in the wind, occasionally getting tangled in the posts of fences. The warmth of the sun's rays hit my light brown arms and legs.

I arrive at the Poke-lab and walk up to an old man in a white lab coat. The place was white with brown wood bookshelves galore. There were large machines and computers all along the walls and a table in the upper right part of the room. The old man was facing the table and looking at a clipboard in his hands.

"Umm.. Hello? Are you Professor Oak?" The man's grey head popped up and he turned to look at me. His hair was combed to the right and a small patch of hair rested on his forehead. He wore a red button up shirt and khaki slacks. He looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Are you here to get a Pokemon?" He asked, his voice aged but cheerful. I smiled back and nodded.

"I'm Rebecca, I live right near the river. I'm leaving today to start my journey on becoming a Pokemon Champion." I clenched my fist and made the biggest smile i could. The old man chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I bet you are. I see potential in you." At that moment I felt inspiration flow through my body. With the support of the Professor, my mom and dad, I will dominate the Poke League with ease.


	2. Ace

_**Queen Arachne again!**_

_**This is Renzokuken's chapter.**_

_**Yet again, reviews are always welcome! :D**_

_**Chapter 3 will be a legit collab. So hold on to your britches! **_

_**~~arachnophobia~~**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ace**

Monday morning, sun blazing, and now I'm waking up to my mom yelling at me to get up. What a wonderful beginning. My name is Ace, I'm 17 years old, and today is the day I start my Pokemon journey. I sit up and run my fingers through my short, messy black hair. I go to the bathroom to splash some water in my face to try and wake up a little.

"Hurry up and get ready to go! It's almost nine! You're gonna be late!" While my mom was yelling from downstairs, i was quickly rushing to get my clothes on. My mother can be known for being quite a demon, but she is relatively sweet most of the time. She was quite beautiful with long, flowing blonde hair and kind, blue eyes. "I'm almost ready," I yelled back at my mom. It took quite some time deciding what to wear, but I eventually decided to grab some simple sneakers, a pair of baggy jeans, a plain old t-shirt, and my favorite jacket. It's a short sleeve hoodie that stops midway down my torso. After grabbing my gloves, belt, and necklace I headed downstairs to be greeted with a suffocating hug from my loving mother.

"Oh sweetie, you look so grown up! I'm gonna miss you so much!" my mother cried.

"Relax mom' I'll be sure to call and write as often as I can, ok?"

"Everyday?" she sniffled.

"Well, not everyday, but I'll try my best mom" I replied with a comforting tone.

"That's good enough for me!" she said while running off to eat breakfast. She always tries to be as cheerful as possible ever since dad left.. Ever since he became famous for beating just about every Pokemon league there is, he felt that the quiet life just wasn't for him. Dad left for the Sinnoh region to become a big television star and mom hasn't been the same since. Sometimes she'll watch dad on t.v. and talk to him. It's really not healthy. That's mostly why I'm leaving this town. I have to become the best Pokemon trainer in the world, so I can battle him, and win. I have to prove to myself that I'm better than that piece of shit. I won't let him get away with hurting mom like this. I can't.

I grab my toast off the table and grab my backpack before I head to the front door.

"Alright mom, I'm leaving." I yell. My mom gives me a big hug before waving goodbye to me on my way out. I take a second to admire the beauty of the world before my mom yells out to me.

"You're gonna be late!" I look at my watch and realize the time.

"Oh dammit!" I sprint as fast as I can to the Poke-lab hoping that I didn't miss my chance to grab a Pokemon I run up to the Poke-lab and come barreling through the doors almost tripping and falling on my face. I try to run up to Professor Oak and greet him with what little breath I have left, but I end up literally running into somebody else instead. After recovering from the immense pain in my head, I look up to see a beauty that I've yet to see in my lifetime.


	3. First Meetings of a Rivalry

**Hello my loves!**

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**This is a our collaboration chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews welcome, as long as they are legitimate reviews and not just a statement that can be considered trolling.**

**Thank you.**

**Arachne**

* * *

Rebecca fell forward as she was rammed into by Ace. Professor Oak caught her as she fell toward him. She caught her balance and turned her head to glare at the person who ran into her. Ace was on the ground looking up at Rebecca as he slowly got up. Rebecca turned toward Ace and stood in an offensive stance, arms crossed and legs apart. She waited for Ace to get fully up so she could unleash her wrath. Rubbing the back of his head Ace began to apologize for bumping into this unfamiliar girl.

"Um, sorry bout tha-" Ace began before getting interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU NOT WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?! YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY INJURED OR KILLED ME!" Rebecca's usual kind, soft voice was completely gone as she yelled at Ace in rage. "IF IT WASN'T FOR THE PROFESSOR TO CATCH ME, I WOULD HAVE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS! OR DEAD!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Ace retorted, not entirely sure why she was so mad. At that comment, Rebecca felt a rush of rage, slowly becoming a human Gyarados.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT I'M OVERREACTING! WHAT IF I WAS TO RAM INTO YOUR BACK?! HOW WOULD THAT FEEL?!" Ace began to ponder this question.

"Well, I wouldn't flip shit, that's for sure." Rebecca's eyes widened and she rose her hand to slap him but Professor Oak caught her hand mid air.

"How about we go and get you guys your Pokemon? Yeah?" He tried to break up the verbal fight between the two. Looking from Rebecca to Ace.

"That sounds good to me" Ace replied to Professor Oak with a smile.  
"Yeah, let's." Rebecca said lowering her hand, still glaring at Ace then turned to Oak, flipping her hair at Ace with a 'hmph'. Ace, being the calm gentleman he is, just shrugged it off and followed Professor Oak.

Oak lead them to the long table in the upper right of the lab, there sat 3 poke-balls He stood behind the table and began to explain to the two trainers what Pokemon was in what poke-ball "In the left poke-ball is a Charmander, a fire Pokemon Next to it, in the middle, is the Pokemon Squirtle, a water Pokemon. And at the end, is the grass Pokemon Bulbasaur. Take your pick."

Ace, with his strong sense of chivalry in mind turned toward Rebecca and said, "Ladies first." Rebecca sarcastically smiled at Ace as she went to go pick a pokemon. She thought for a moment and walked toward the pokeball on the right which obtained the pokemon Bulbasaur. She pointed at the pokeball.

"I would like the Bulbasaur please." Oak nodded to her with approval and Rebecca picked up the pokeball.

Professor Oak turned to Ace. "Your turn Ace."

Ace thought about it for a little, until eventually he said, "I'll take the Charmander please." Ace announced as he walked up to the pokeball containing the fire pokemon known as Charmander.

"Well, now that you both have your Pokemon it seems you both will be needed a Pokedex." Professor Oak pulls out two small red objects that resemble a flip cover calculator of some sort. He hands one Pokedex to Rebecca and the other to Ace. Rebecca picked up her Pokedex and looked at it. She looked up at Oak.

"What do these do?"

"The Pokedex is a database that holds information about Pokemon When you hold it up to a Pokemon that you haven't seen, it will give you a brief description of the Pokemon and also keep log of every species of Pokemon you see and obtain. To make a complete guide on all the Pokemon in the world… That was my dream! But, I'm too old! I can't do it! So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me!"

"This thing seems awfully useful to just be giving away for free." Ace questioned with doubt.

"Well there's certainly no catch if thats what you're asking." Oak replied.

"Then why give them to us?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm giving these to you because I see and believe that you both have the skills to be have some use for these in your journey." Oak explained looking at both trainers. Rebecca looked at Ace, then back at her Pokedex. "You both should try it out on your Pokemon."

"Okay then, come on out Charmander." Ace pulls out his poke-ball and releases his Pokemon then opens up the pokedex to have a look at Charmander.

The pokedex boots up and begins by saying in a robotic voice, "Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail." Well thats quite interesting," said Ace in reply to his pokedex. Rebecca pulled out her pokeball and held it forward.

"Bulbasaur!" out popped the small pokemon. She flipped the Pokedex open and held it to Bulbasaur.

The Pokedex the said in its robotic voice, "Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon." Rebeccas simply smiled and bent down to rub the top of her new friends head. It simply replied with a,

"Bulba!"

"Since you both have your Pokemon out, might as well have a practice battle." Oak said, questioning whether he should have brought it up. Rebecca looked up from petting Bulbasaur.

"Should we really have a battle indoors?" Asked Ace. "It is kind of cramped."

"Your Pokemon are relatively small, plus their level isn't high enough to cause any serious damage." Oak insisted. "It will be alright."

" Okay then." Ace then bent down and asked his Pokemon, "You ready for your first battle charmander?"

Charmander replied with a simple, yet energetic, "Char! Char!"

Rebecca stood up. "Bulbasaur, show 'em what you got!"

Bulbasaur stood in a confident stance and replied with a strong, "Bulbasaur!"

"Okay Charmander! Let's go!" Ace confidently shouted.

"Charmander!" replied an energetic Charmander.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Rebecca commanded as she threw her arm out and pointed to Ace's Charmander.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur charged to Charmander and hit it with the side of the bulb on it's back. Charmander stumbled back a bit.

"You alright Charmander?" Ace asked. Charmander quickly got back into fighting position. "Alright, hit her Bulbasaur with a scratch attack!" Charmander swiftly jumped into action and used scratch on the opposing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur hissed a bit as Charmanders claws scratched Bulbasaurs cheek. It took a step back and rubbed its cheek with its right front leg.

"Bulbasaur! Are you okay?!" Bulbasaur got back into position and nodded. "Alrighty. Let's kick their butts!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Use tackle!" Bulbasaur charged and hit Charmander with such a force that Charmander was knocked down. It slowly got up and teetered slightly.

"C'mon Charmander! You can win this! Give her Bulbasaur another scratch!" Ace exclaimed.  
Charmander ran up to Bulbasaur and gave it a good claw to its face. Bulbasaur gave out a little cry. Rebecca cringed at the cry.

"Bulbasaur! Give all you got into a tackle!" Rebecca commanded with supportive cheer. Bulbasaur took a moment to charge up its attack and then heavily charged toward Charmander, hitting it with all it had. Charmander fell over knocked out. A critical-hit.

"Way to go!" Rebecca cheered as she gave her Pokemon a hug. The Bulbasaur smiled as it was warmly hugged. Rebecca looked over to Ace, who was on the ground holding Charmander closely talking to his Pokemon softly. Rebecca's smile faded. She walked over to Ace.

"Is it ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yea, he should be fine once I get him to the Pokemon center." Ace pulled out a pokeball and pointed it at Charmander. "Return." The pokeball shot a red beam at the Pokemon and contained the Pokemon inside itself.

"I can heal them for you." Professor Oak said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I have a machine in the back of the lab. Rebecca, return your Bulbasaur to it's ball." Rebecca nodded.

"Bulbasaur return." Bulbasaur returned to its ball. Rebecca and Ace handed their pokeballs to the professor. Oak then walked to the back of the lab and disappeared behind a door. Rebecca and Ace were left in the room. There was an awkward silence. Rebecca broke the silence.

"Umm... Sorry about earlier..." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway, I should've been watching where I was going." replied Ace apologetically. Rebecca held out her hand.

"I'm Rebecca."

He simply shook her hand and said, "Ace." Rebecca stood there awkwardly and then started to explore the lab. Ace took a seat and waited, a little worried about his Pokemon, for the professor to come back. A moment later, Oak returned with the two pokeballs.

"Here you are, good as new. Your Charmander is just fine, so is your Bulbasaur." He handed the pokeballs to their owners. "Also, your bulbasaur is a female." Rebecca held out her pokeball and released her Bulbasaur. The scratches on her face was still there, probably scarred. Ace then released his Charmander to see if it was okay. The Charmander appeared and was completely unharmed.

The pokemon relieved Ace's worries by letting out a healthy, "Char!"

"Glad to see you're okay Charmander!" Ace happily announced before giving his Pokemon a tight hug. Rebecca picked up her bulbasaur, gently rubbed her cheek and started to head out.

"Thank you professor. I'll be going now." She said giving a final wave. "Oh, and Ace." Ace turned toward Rebecca to see what she called for. Rebecca only turned her head and glanced at Ace with the corner of her eye. "Stay out of my way..." She left, upset about the scar left on her Bulbasaur's cheek.

After Rebecca left Ace thought to himself with a smirk, "Well it seems there's a possible rival for me in the future." Ace turned to Professor Oak and asked him, "So, is there anything else you needed to tell me before I set off?"

"Well, I told you about the Pokedex. All you need to do now is get information of Pokemon collect badges and beat the Pokemon League. I wish I could have said this to Rebecca before she left but.. Pokemon around the world are waiting for you two. You tell her that. Now go get em." Ace and Rebecca now leave their quiet hometown of Pallet to begin their journeys and fulfill their dreams.


End file.
